Sacrificio del cordero
by Aqueronte
Summary: [AU]. Gravity Falls es un pueblo donde lo corriente está a la orden del día, pero tan solo a los ojos ajenos. Pues en cada luna de sangre realizan un sacrificio humano para calmar la sed de sangre del demonio que ampara el pueblo. Y esta vez le tocará a un desafortunado joven quien no cree en lo sobrenatural.


Estos personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Alex Hirsch. Tampoco realizo esta historia con ánimo de lucro.

Esta historia es un universo alternativo, donde los gemelos Pines tienen alrededor de dieciséis años.

Gravity Falls era una ciudad tranquila, los pocos habitantes que vivían en aquel pueblo se conocían todos, eran amigos, familiares, conocidos. Un pueblo donde la rutina y lo corriente estaba perpetuamente presente. O por lo menos eso aparentaba a los ojos ajenos.

Este pequeño pueblo situado en la linde de un bosque interminable donde habitan los lobos y los alces, de pequeñas casas de madera de tejado oscuro, estaba al amparo de uno de los demonios más poderosos del aquelarre de las nuevas colonias. Nadie conocía el nombre de dicho ser maligno, ya que la pronunciación de este era imposible para el ser humano, sus fútiles cuerdas vocales eran incapaces de producir los sonidos exactos para llamar a este ser; por lo que era conocido con el sobrenombre de El Demonio de la Mente.

La iglesia corrompida por las presiones de sus superiores y el temor a este ser, acataban todas sus ordenes y caprichos sin dudar un solo momento si aquello era lo correcto o no. Porque si alguien osaba desobedecer o contrariar al Demonio de la Mente sufriría las consecuencias.

Cada luna de sangre, cada vez que la luna llena se teñía de rojo, un sacrificio se realizaba en la plaza del pueblo. El sacerdote era quien elegía a la persona que sería llevada por el diablo de un solo ojo al caer en un trance durante las horas de luz del día marcado.

Las gentes del pueblo se arremolinaban inquietas y temerosas en la plaza del pueblo, aquella vez todos habían acudido, incluso el viejo McGucket quien tarareaba incasablemente unas palabras en un idioma desconocido, pues se decía que el pobre anciano había visto el rostro del cruel diablo durante una noche de tormenta. Incluso la familia Pines había acudido, el tío-abuelo Ford, un hombre de ciencia que no creía en supersticiones estúpidas y sin sentido que hacían reducir la población. El tío abuelo Stan, quien había acudido tan solo para reírse de los temerosos e intentar sacar beneficio pecuniario de los vecinos de Gravity Falls. Y los dos mellizos, Dipper y Mabel quienes estaban ajenos de todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese instante.

El sacerdote volvió a rezar a su dios para que el trance comenzase, ya que la primera oración no había surgido efecto; lo normal aquellos días era que en cuantos sus labios partidos pronunciasen el nombre de su señor comenzase el trance. Pero parecía que esta vez iba a ser más complicado, más costoso, tal vez el Demonio de la Mente estuviese más enfurecido de lo normal, ya que el anterior sacrificio no fue muy jugoso. El niño estaba entrado en carnes, recordó el clérigo, pero su estatura era tan pequeña que parecía aparentar cinco años menos, por no decir su voz; pero el diablo debía estar satisfecho. Realmente no lo comprendía, pues hacía cinco meses que habían ofrecido la vida y el alma de Gideon Gleeful.

Entonces lo sintió, en cuanto por tercera vez sus labios pronunciaron el nombre de su salvador sintió como unas brasas se encendían en su pecho, cómo una luz cegadora caía sobre él, cómo se sentía en paz. Después solo hubo oscuridad, tranquilizadora, como si el abrazo de una madre se tratase.

El sacerdote vestido de bermellón y blanco comenzó a moverse, a tambaleándose con una postura contorsionada y los ojos en blanco mientras hablaba una lengua desconocida que provocaba a los vecinos que se les erizase el vello. El clérigo se hizo paso entre tambaleos y traspiés, los aldeanos se apartaban de su camino con temor y esperanzas a partes iguales, hasta que el clérigo con poco cuidado colocó su mano izquierda en la cabeza de un joven de cabello castaño.

Dipper Pines se quedó sin habla, con la boca abierta, mirando con sorpresa al cura de la sotana roja como la sangre al mismo tiempo que este volvía en sí.

Dipper tan solo pudo oír los gritos de sus tíos y de su hermana, cómo ellos intentaron cogerle para que el sacerdote no se lo llevase a la iglesia de ladrillo. Intentó escapar de las garras del clérigo, pero los vecinos no se lo permitieron, se logró zafar de varios, pero cuando el padre de Wendy le cogió y se lo echó al hombro como si fuese un saco de patatas a pesar de los gritos y llantos de su hija le llevó hasta la iglesia con la cabeza baja, acompañado del sacerdote. El hombre pelirrojo ni siquiera le miró, tan solo se fue del lugar sacro con la cabeza y hombros bajos en dirección de su casa.

Aquella noche de otoño fue fría, el cruel invierno se acercaba con sus copiosas nevadas sepultando al pueblo hasta que esta se derritiese. El viento era suave, pero frío, el cual movía las ramas de los árboles y el de las nubles opacas en el cielo nocturno. Aquella noche a Dipper Pines se le vistió con las mejores ropas, las más exquisitas. Con una camisa blanca, con los puños ribeteados de pan de oro. Unos pantalones oscuros y unos zapatos del mismo color. Para que no tuviese frío, esta vez no eligieron piel de lobo u oso para esa ocasión, sino la de un pobre cordero, el cual se le había despojado de su piel junto a su nívea lana. Se colocó la capucha que estaba formada por parte del cráneo del carnero, junto a sus orejas y cuernos.

Salió solo, aquella noche solo se le estaba permitido caminar por las estrechas calles al que sería sacrificado. Dipper pensó en huir, en salir corriendo, lejos, lejos de aquel pueblo de locos donde no se podía confiar en nadie. Quiso ver una vez a su familia, pero sabía que si hacía eso, les estaría poniendo en peligro.

De igual manera, aunque huyese, aunque saliese del pueblo el demonio le encontraría, ya había sido tocado por el sacerdote cuando este estaba en trance. Ya estaba marcado. No podía huir. Tenía que ser un hombre y enfrentarse a aquella situación. Aunque eso significase no seguir viviendo.

No estaba preparado para eso. Jamás se lo hubiese imaginado, él era propenso a pensar en todas las opciones pero esta se le había escapado de los dedos, como si fuese arena, como si fuese humo. Imposible de saber por dónde cogerla. Su familia no era muy religiosa, de hecho, tan solo iban algunas veces a la plaza durante el trance del chamán para que el tío abuelo Ford investigase aquellos sucesos y para que Stan pudiese desplumar a los pobres tontos del pueblo.

Ahora, su mente estaba saturada de información en una desesperada búsqueda por hallar una salida, una solución en la que él saliese con vida. Sus pasos le condujeron inconscientemente hacia la plaza, donde se suponía que debía producirse el ritual. Tal vez podría engañar al diablo si entraba en un lugar sacro, se suponía que las fuerzas del mal no soportaban lo sacro. Pero la iglesia estaba cerrada, por no contar que el sacerdote estaría vigilando toda la noche la entrada por si se le ocurría regresar. Tal vez si entrase por la puerta trasera, la que conectaba con el cementerio…

En ese momento se sintió observado, sus músculos se tensaron con pavor, su corazón latía desbocado y le temblaban las rodillas. Miró hacia todos los lados en búsqueda de una mirada, de una persona, o alguna figura dueña de aquella sensación, entre la oscuridad y penumbra no avistó nada. Pero continuaba sintiendo aquella mirada clavada en su persona.

Una ráfaga de viento azotó la plaza produciendo que numerosas hojas de tonos cálidos se desprendiesen de las ramas de los árboles, que la arenilla que estaba sobre la calzada pedregosa se levantase y chocase contra él. Un frío escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Inconscientemente alzó la mirada hacia la luna de sangre. Una fina raya vertical cruzó suavemente la luna roja, de hecho el astro parecía estar mirándolo. Porque lo estaba haciendo.

Era un ojo.

Dipper miró con los ojos como platos al enemigo del astro rey, sin poder articular palabra alguna, ahora sí sentía que iba a desfallecer. De la nada, una llamarada apareció delante de él. Dipper gritó, dio un par de pasos hacia atrás trastrabillando pero sin caerse. Aquel fuego formó una silueta que poco a poco tomó vida. Dipper jamás había visto algo así. ¿Aquello era humano? Había rastros de humano en aquella cosa, pero estaba seguro que no lo era.

Tenía torso y cabeza de humano, salvo por su piel de un color ligeramente violáceo, su cabello era rojo como la sangre echado hacia atrás; a partir de sus sienes un cuerno de color negro se alzaba sobre sus cabellos. Tenía tres ojos, su esclerótica era negra, la cual ocupaba todo su glóbulo salvo sus pupilas alargadas de color amarillo que brillaban en la oscuridad. Su lengua era larga, negra, y sus dientes largos y puntiagudos, además de amarillos. Vestía con una camisa negra la cual estaba rasgada después de los hombros, de los cuales salían unos proto-brazos largos de grandes garras hechos de luz amarillenta. Encima de la camisa llevaba un chaleco rojo de cola, partida por la mitad. A la mitad de las costillas su cuerpo se acaba, su columna vertebral sujetaban la mitad de unas piernas cubiertas por unos pantalones negros, des las cuales salían unos huesos largos que se unían unas patas luminosas. En total tenía seis brazos y dos piernas. En cabeza había un pequeño sombrero luminoso flotando.

Dipper se preguntó si aquel extraño ser era el que le iba a devorar vivo, si ese era El Demonio de la Mente.

—¡Creo que te conozco, chico!—saludó aquella cosa sin apartar su mirada de él.

Dipper lo miró de arriba abajo, pensó una respuesta que le conllevase a seguir con vida, pero tampoco sabía cómo aquel ser reaccionaría. Tartamudeó unos segundos antes de hablar.

—Yo no tengo el placer de decir lo mismo—titubeó el joven esperando que la cortesía le fuese bienvenida.

—Claro que me conoces Dipper Pines.

Dipper abrió la boca pero no supo qué responder, de hecho, ni siquiera el pueblo sabía el nombre de aquel ser de la oscuridad. ¿A caso sería una ofensa pronunciar un nombre que no era el suyo? ¿O enfadaría a aquel ser al nombrarle con el título que le había otorgado McGucket cuando perdió la cordura?

—Sí. Eres el demonio que ampara Gravity Falls.

—¡Exacto! Aunque no del todo—añadió el demonio entrecerrando sus ojos y esbozando una sonrisa que guardaba un secreto.

—¿Vas a devorar mi alma y mi cuerpo?—preguntó Dipper cuadrando los hombros e intentando no sucumbir al terror. Debía ser un hombre, firme, sin temor.

—…Depende…Eres inteligente, hasta ahora eres el único que ha mantenido la compostura. Te mereces un regalo.

Alzó uno de sus brazos luminiscentes con elegancia haciendo que todo el mundo, todo aquello que estaba alrededor de ellos se tornase de colores blancos, negros y grises. El viento se paró, las nubes de tuvieron, y el tiempo también lo hizo. Chasqueó sus dedos, del cielo comenzaron a caer trozos de carne ensangrentadas, que poco después Dipper se dio cuenta que eran los cuerpos de sus compañeros sacrificados. Miró con horror los restos que quedaban, sacudió la cabeza. No debía sucumbir al miedo.

—¡Basta!—gritó el humano horrorizado—¿Qué clase de regalo es este?

El demonio volvió a chasquear los dedos provocando que todo regresase al estado anterior, al mismo tiempo que reía con crueldad y locura.

—No me guardes rencor, por favor. De hecho, no te he quitado el ojo de ENCIMA—rugió aquel ser envolviéndose en llamas y aumentando el ojo que tenía en su frente ocupando todo su rostro.

—¿Qué quieres de mí?—preguntó desconfiado Dipper.

Si no quería su alma o su cuerpo, ¿entonces por qué había venido? ¿A caso se había asesinado al resto de los sacrificios porque estos no supieron comportarse ante él? ¿Qué habían estado haciendo todos estos años si realmente no tomaba a bien los sacrificios? Tenía que hallar una solución rápido, aquel ser parecía ser terriblemente inteligente y por no decir que tenía poca cordura. Y que era terriblemente poderoso.

—Eres tenaz, Pine Tree. Siempre buscando una solución lógica. Me caes bien.

—Gracias, supongo—contestó Dipper no muy confiado y dudando si aquello era un halago o una buena idea.

—Digamos que te doy una oportunidad. Soy un demonio al que le gusta hacer tratos. ¿Hay algo que desees?

—Seguir con vida. Pero no voy a hacer ningún trato contigo, demonio.

El demonio sonrió con satisfacción.

—Solo te pediré… Un pequeño favor—susurró tendiéndola la mano al mismo tiempo que esta se prendía de un fuego rojo.

—Casi que prefiero…

—No tienes mucho tiempo, Dipper Pines. Tic tac. Cuando la luna torne a su color natural no tendrás oportunidad alguna de sobrevivir. Aceptas o… Terminas como el resto de tus compañeros.

Dipper miró hacia la casa donde sus abuelos y su hermana vivían. Tenía la oportunidad de continuar con vida y no ser devorado por aquel ser, podría volver a ver a su familia y amigos. ¿Pero a qué precio? Estaba desesperado. ¿A caso tenía otra alternativa? Los demonios eran famosos por ser mentirosos, ¿podía fiarse de él? Si iba a morir de todas formas al menos tendría que probar, tenía una única oportunidad y el tiempo corría en su contra.

—Quiero seguir con vida, quiero seguir teniendo mi alma y mi cuerpo—ordenó Dipper tendiendo la mano.

El joven humano vio como el demonio sonreía de oreja a oreja con sus dientes afilados y amarillentos. Este le tomó la mano y dio un fuerte apretón, al mismo tiempo que las llamas se propagaban por la mano y el brazo de Dipper. Dio un respingo cuando estas le tocaron, no obstante, no le quemaron, tan solo sintió un calor agradable y cómo aquel fuego le transmitía un sentimiento de poder.

—¿Qué es lo que pides a cambio?—preguntó Dipper temeroso a la respuesta del demonio.

—Tu cuerpo—rió el demonio.

El ser antropomórfico estalló en llamas, Dipper intentó alejarse para no salir ardiendo, intentó zafarse del agarre, pero aquella garra de color amarillo le tenía bien sujeto. Entonces Dipper entró en pánico. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido al fiarse de aquel demonio? El demonio ser convirtió en un fuego rojo y negro, tornó en una lengua de fuego que se movía por su propia voluntad. Esta se levantó, Dipper gritó, pero aquella cosa monstruosa se coló en su boca y lo envolvió en fuego.

Lo último que vio Dipper aquel día fue un fuego rojo acompañado por una risa cruel.


End file.
